The Musician Song Book
by Izzy Insanity
Summary: UPDATED 2013: Courtney and Trent are both talented and young musicians who have been brought together by deception, betrayal, lies, and heartbreak. These chapters are all unrelated.


A/N: the First try I messed up the lyrics.

Now I have the better ones.

* * *

"_When you ever die, what would you do?" He asked her as they both lay on their backs staring at the starry night, on the roof of the studio._

_She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, there was many things she could ask for; money, she already had that, love, she didn't like that. Instead of thinking she spoke out with her heart, something she had never usually did._

"_Live in the sky with diamonds."_

It had been a while since Trent had spoken about her. He refused to say her name, because it brought him shame. He received many letters from fan girls, and some guys too, but he rejected them all because he only trusted the gothic beauty once loved before. The pain and tension came along during the competition, she broke up with him. Trent was not obsessed, but felt that the number nine was the only way to save their relationship, but it failed him.

When Gwen finally had gotten herself voted off for sabotaging her team, he felt relieved, but felt sorry for her that the whole TV-watching world turns against her. On the second aftermath, it had revealed a very serious and shocking scene courtesy of Geoff. Gwen and Duncan. Gwen and Duncan. Gwen and Duncan, who were messing and fooling around with each other, Gwen and Duncan, who fell on top of each other, 2 mm away from kissing each other. They claim they are best friends, but Duncan sure has a guilty pleasure for most girls.

Trent looked away as Gwen pleaded with him that they were just friends. How was he supposed to defend that girl who claimed she loved him? Trent felt a sharp pain of betrayal and anger, but closed his eyes, counted to 10 and exhaled. Instantly, he heard a voice and opened his eyes to see the brunette CIT complaining on what she had seen. Instead of anger, he noticed the sound of deceit and sadness in her voice. She instantly got out her cell phone and claimed to call her lawyer. As she left, Trent saw tears in her eyes. The audience and the former contestants felt the room still, except for the blond party boy, who was clearly enjoying the show.

_Her heart is racing, and the room is heating up.  
And her eyes, are glazing, but she still can't get enough.  
The beat is bumping now she's blowing up (Blowing up)  
The last thing on her mind is growing up (Growing up)  
She'll kiss the sky before she's given up (Given up)  
And oh, oh, here she comes._

She was crying uncontrollably in her room at the studio. (Every Total Drama Contestant had his/her own room.) Sobbing, she coughed and cried even more. Oh, how she loved the way she felt her tears come out. Her problems could all be gone. The boy who loved her was 'kissing' her enemy on television. Her PDA beeped over and over, she saw that there were more reports of more Gwen and Duncan activity, heck there was already a fan club. Courtney cried even louder in pain. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose, as she collapsed in her fluffy bed.

"Oh he doesn't love me anymore. He just wants to get into my pants like all his species do. I'm a hideous freak. That's why he doesn't like me. I need to get over him, but how do I?" She wailed out loud.

Trent didn't mean to eavesdrop on her, but he knew how she felt. Instantly, he had the urge to comfort her. But why do so to a mean, controlling, bossy girl? Because Trent was a good guy never to go bad. He knocked on her door, opened it to find a surprised Courtney, looking weary, and closed it.

_She's dancing with the stars, living in the sky with diamonds.  
She's dancing with the stars, oh how glad she's shining.  
She holds the key in her hand, Reflection in the mirror's her best friend  
Oh she's dancing with the stars. Stars, keep dancing._

She can really sing. Trent had just heard Courtney sing. It was all accidental when he walked in on her singing along to a Cobra Starship song. Trent was going to surprise her for a day to watch a private screening of a brand new movie.

"Since when could you sing?" He teased her as she looked embarrassed to see him. She turned her PDA off and looked at him smugly.

"My parents gave me the best singing coach ever. As well I can do karate, gymnastics, and play the guitar and the violin." Trent chuckled at her feistiness, no wonder Duncan liked her so much.

_You can't change her, 'cuz you know you think it's hot  
That girl loves danger, but she don't know when to stop  
The beat is bumping now she's blowing up (Blowing up)  
The last thing on her mind is growing up (Growing up)  
She'll kiss the sky before she's given up (Given up)  
And oh, oh, here she comes._

Trent and Courtney were both secretly having a great friendship. They shared their deepest, darkest secrets, embarrassing stories, their interests and hobbies, what they wanted to be when they grow up, Trent wanting to become a musician and Courtney as a President, life, love, and sensual things, all under the cameras and flashing lights. They were both tired of the drama that was caused just by a reality show.

"So how did your grandfather die?" She asked him one night as they lay on Trent's bed, staring at the ceiling. Trent sat up, and told her it was none of her business harshly.

"Sorry." He apologized to her shocked face.

"S'okay." Silence.

"Why do you like Duncan?" Trent asked innocently. Courtney turned her head on the bed, facing him. "What?"

"I mean like, why is he attractive to you? Because a green faux hawk, pierced ears and eyebrows, aren't really attracting."

"What do YOU like about Gwen? She's just some poser, wannabe, gothic loser who craves for attention." Courtney shot back.

"Whoa, we're talking about you Courtney, not her or me." Courtney did not reply, as she turned her head and body the opposite direction. She felt her body turn warm as a body turned to hers' and a hand stroking her hair.

"Courtney, we're friends. Friends tell each other things. I liked Gwen because she understood me, and I liked seeing her happy. And when she's sad, I get sad too."

Courtney rolled to her back and exhaled heavenly, choking back tears.

"Duncan was one of those guys who never gave up on me, despite me being me. He was such a dangerous guy, he made me feel free. I broke a rule and I couldn't help myself to breaking more. When I kissed him, his lips were so warm, I loved the way her held onto me with a firm grip. Sparks flew every time he touched me. And the way he says he misses me, makes me feel so proud of myself."

"Mhmm…" Trent urged her to go on, his mind now realizing how Gwen and Duncan could become close friends.

"Danger, danger, danger, I now crave for danger." She admitted blushing. "Danger is kind of hot."

"As they say Courtney, as they say."

_She's dancing with the stars, living in the sky with diamonds.  
She's dancing with the stars, oh how glad she's shining.  
She kept the key in her hand, Reflection in the mirror's her best friend  
Oh she's dancing with the stars. Stars, keep dancing._

Courtney looked at the mirror. Stared hard at it, inspecting her face.

"Trent, am I pretty?"

Trent looked up from strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Lovely."

_Gotta get you somehow  
You're the talk of the town  
Losing control now  
And I won't come back down  
And I hope you come down_

"COURTNEY! COURTNEY!" Trent chased a crying Courtney. Doors opened as the former contestants looked to see what the commotion was. Courtney ran past Gwen who looked at her with confusion.

"Courtney! Come back!"

"Trent, what's going on?" Gwen asked her former boyfriend who was breathing hard.

"You-have-to-stop-her."

"What?"

"HELP STOP HER! She's going to do something bad to herself." Gwen's brows locked in confusion. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL HERSELF!" Trent and Gwen ran to Courtney's room, so as well as Katie, Sadie, DJ, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler.

Trent banged on the door.

"COURTNEY OPEN UP! Don't do it! Just forget about him."

"Somebody get a key!"

Courtney didn't hear him. She was busy crying, she had finally forgiven Duncan and Gwen, but what he did with Heather was much worse. Courtney scribbled a note, her last note she would ever write. Why couldn't she fit in well with the world? Why does love have to feel like a battlefield? The city is definitely at war, based on the good people and the lying cheating scum.

Courtney looked up at the ceiling, imagining her acceptance in heaven. But was there a heaven? If she couldn't get into heaven, she'll live in the sky with diamonds, dance and sing around stories to become legends. Mockingly, she laughed and giggled with delight. She had never felt this feeling of presence before in her life, the feeling of realization. The economy is going down and so is the money. Sooner or later her friends or family would die, the world would end too. Why experience the pain when it can go all away.

She picked up her weapon of choice, a gun she stole from the security, placed it on her temple, the skull onto her heart and pressed on the revolver, making a big BANG sound.

Tyler had gotten the key, and opened the door, to reveal a dead Courtney. Lifeless. But she was smiling deviously, and clutched onto the skull she had possessed for a while.

Trent cried. Gwen was shocked. Katie and Sadie were bawling. Cody and Noah had tears in their eyes. Izzy, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel and Tyler both had their heads down in respect of the dead. Bridgette was crying deeply onto Geoff's chest, who tried not to cry and calm the peace and inspected the scene and picked up a piece of paper.

_She's dancing with the stars, living in the sky with diamonds.  
She's dancing with the stars, oh how glad she's shining.  
She kept the key in her hand, like she'll never lose her best friend.  
Oh she's dancing with the stars. Stars…_

The funeral was set for next month. Courtney's parents were grieving, but blamed Duncan for her departure. The whole world had heard of her death. Bogus stories said it was because she found out she was a lesbian and didn't want to lose her money and status. Others blamed it on drugs.

Trent reread the paper he clutched on his hand.

_**Don't worry about me. I'll be living in the sky with diamonds, the light would be shining.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Courtney**_

_She's dancing with the stars, living in the sky with diamonds.  
She's dancing with the stars, oh how glad she's shining.  
She kept the key in her hand, like she'll never lose her best friend.  
Oh she's dancing with the stars. Stars, keep dancing._


End file.
